Air pollution is one of the major problems confronting our nation and indeed the entire world, whereby it is important that air pollution be prevented or minimized wherever possible and this is particularly true in the transfer of volatile fluids from one container to another.
In addition, with energy producing liquids, such as gasoline, for example, in short supply it is important that every effort be made to minimize losses and considerable efforts have been made to capture the vapors of such volatile liquids during the transfer of the volatile liquids from one container to another. In particular, it has been found that substantial gasoline savings can be achieved by capturing gasoline vapors expelled from the receiving tank in the process of transferring gasoline from a refinery storage tank to a mobile transport tank, from a mobile transport tank to an underground storage tank, and from an underground storage tank to a tank of a motor operated vehicle such as an automobile, truck, bus, boat, or the like.
For enviromental as well as energy conserving reasons, efforts have been made heretofore in connection with gasoline servicing systems to use one conduit system to transfer the liquid gasoline to a receiving container while employing a separate conduit system to capture the vapors expelled from the receiving tank. However, such multiple conduit systems are cumbersome, complicated, and expensive.